<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coping Mechanism by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001957">Coping Mechanism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imperfectly Perfect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Human AU, M/M, logan dealing with trauma, remus just wants to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>14: “Should you be drinking that much?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imperfectly Perfect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coping Mechanism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline in the AU: Preset timeline. Logan is 35, Remus is 26.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Remus watched Logan with furrowed brows as Logan refilled his glass. Remus wasn’t one for questioning people’s coping methods (He knew all too well how hard it could be), but it was starting to get a bit much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Lo?” Remus said softly as he walked over to where Logan sat. “Should you be drinking that much?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan looked up at Remus blankly and then down at the bottle and glass. He sighed. “Probably not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus smiled. “Could you maybe switch to a glass of water? I can make us some popcorn and we can watch some movies together instead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There wasn’t a reply immediately. Remus stood, patient and quiet as he waited for Logan to decide. Logan finally nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok. Can I pick the movie?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course you can, love.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>